Rough Ride
by Angelica.Phoenix
Summary: Wrex, Garrus & Shepard are out in the beloved Mako, on a routine geth mission. Just as everyone knows Shepard can't dance; Shepard can't drive. While the Mako needs repairs, what else is there to do to pass the time? SMUT AHEAD!


_**So I've been gone a while, working on other stuff and this idea bloomed through a close friend of mine. I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

"Wrex, Garrus, gear up you're coming with me."

Shepard's voice ordered over the Normandy's com link. The two guys looked at each other and sighed deeply. Trapped with the Commander again in the infernal death-trap that was the Mako. It didn't matter how long Garrus spent maintaining the machine; the moment Shepard got her hands on the steering wheel they might as well have jumped onto a runaway train. Everyone that had been on a mission with her knew what to expect, but the knowing was what made it worst.

Wrex grumbled loudly as he pulled his suit on and grabbed his claymore, his blood red eyes watching Garrus as he lovingly caressed his mantis.

"You need to get off ship more, meet a lady. The way you fondle your weapon is disturbing, and I'm not talking about the one in your pants!" his gruff laughter caused the young turian's mandibles to flutter out of embarrassment.

Before Wrex could say anymore the Commander stepped off the lift towards them armed to high heaven, a grin on her face as she swaggered over to the Mako a determined glint in her eye.

"I say the Mako won't last 20 minutes before we need a repair." Garrus whispered loudly enough for the krogan's ears only.

Ashley snorted from the bench she was working at. "Yeah, good luck with that Vakarian. Joker's got a pool running, want in on the bet?"

The two guys crossed over to her and laid down their bets, meanwhile Shepard watched them with amusement as she strapped herself into the driver seat. She yelled out for them to hurry as she turned on the engine, Joker's voice told the others to brace for the hatch door to be open and then they were off!

Shepard whooped with joy as the thrusters kicked in as they decelerated onto the near frozen planet.

"Gah, you take us to the nicest places Shepard." Wrex grunted peering out through the snow covered windows.

"Level 2 snow storm, because I know how much you love them." She smirked back at him, her head turned to face him in the back seat.

They were looking for a major geth outpost, their sensors were jammed the moment they landed so contact with the Normandy was out 'til they could find what was causing the interference.

Garrus' mandibles flailed, Wrex's teeth gritted together as Shepard's reign of terror in the Mako begun.

"I swear, one of these days you'll have to let me drive this thing Shepard, I mean its not like I don't have a few hundred years of experience." Wrex's sarcastic tone cut through the mic in her helmet loudly as she drove the Mako up a 90 degree angle.

"Yeah yeah, as soon as you earn the title of Commander I'll give you free reign. Plus this is too much fun! Look how she responds to my touch!" Shepard exclaimed, meanwhile they were slipping backwards at an extremely fast rate.

Garrus cursed loudly, his talons scrabbling to cling onto anything as their lives flashed before their eyes.

"Shepard... You're an amazing warrior, but a driver you are not. Brake woman, for the love of Kalros BRAKE!"

The audible protesting of the brakes meant that the vehicle had already gained too much momentum to be stopped, made worst by Shepard's use of thrusters that levitated them in the air for a few seconds then sent them crashing back to the cliff-side, careening down at frightening breakneck speeds. The evitable happened; they crashed into a boulder.

Garrus lurched in his seat saved only by the strap across his lap, Wrex meanwhile slammed into the back of Shepard's drivers seat. Groaning Shepard brought up her Omni-tool to link up with the Mako's systems to assess the damage.

"Damn... This is going to take at least an hour to fix."

Programming her repair drone to work on the engine, she swivelled around to face her two crewmates.

"Everything alright back here?" she asked concerned.

"Well I won the bet, that's for damn sure." Chuckled Wrex as he clapped Garrus on the back with such force he head butted the spare co-driver seat.

"I don't get paid enough for this..." Garrus groused, rubbing two talons across his brow.

He booted up his own repair drone to work on the breaks, speeding up the process as Wrex asked what they were going to do with their time. The storm raging outside was too fierce to be in for more than a few minutes, so going outside was off the menu.

"I'm sure that if you joined us on the back seat we could think of something to do to pass the time." Wrex grinned lazily, his voice deep and seductive.

"Oh ha ha, very funny Wrex." Shepard frowned, shifting in her seat.

"Ask Garrus, he wouldn't say no to some personal time with you Commander." He nudged the turian's side.

Instead of responding Garrus turned his face away, his brow ridge pulled down into a frown, his mandibles closer to his face twitching agitatedly.

"Wrex..." Shepard warned, her tone serious as she fixed him with a glare over her shoulder.

"Hah! You don't have to share a room with him at night. It wouldn't be half as bad if I could see what he dreams about as he calls out your name at ungodly hours." Wrex stared back at her, his eyes narrowed. "In fact I wish he would just say something to you, otherwise if he's not interested then I'll take a chance myself."

Shepard turned fully to face him unsure if he was still playing. A quick glance at Garrus' face confirmed her suspicions.

"What is he talking about Garrus?" she asked. Pausing for a response she then rounded on the krogan again, "Take a chance on what?"

"I'm more a man of action then words, join me in the back and I'll show you." He held out his massive hand as an invitation.

She couldn't believe it; her brain was dazed at what he was implying. Before she could shoot him down politely her body reacted against her will, taking his hand and allowing him to pull her onto his lap, straddling his wide thighs, her buttock perched on his knees as she faced him.

He pulled off his gloves remaining eye contact with her, and then he pulled off her helmet throwing it into the front seat. Running his fingers through her silky strands he smiled as he leaned closer sniffing her hair, his nose gently rubbing against the side of her neck. She shivered at this weirdly erotic gesture, her hands clutched onto the front of his armour, her eyes slide over to where Garrus was watching transfixed.

Wrex continued to rake her scalp lightly with his blunted talons, his tongue tracing the pulsing vein in her neck as her breath hitched. His free hand was working on the clasps of her armour like a pro, his fingers surprisingly agile as piece after piece lay discarded on the Mako's floor. After a little shifting on his lap all that remained was her bodysuit, tight like a second skin hugging all the dips and curves of the Commander's body.

"Come now Garrus, you better act now or you'll never get another chance. Once you go krogan, you never go back to turian." He chuckled.

Garrus whined as Wrex pulled her hair back causing her neck to arch back, her body thrust closer to his as she groaned into the silence. Garrus made a deeply satisfied noise in the back of his throat as he pulled off large chunks of his armour, leaving him bare from the waist down.

Running a tongue over the column of her throat, his teeth nipping teasingly at her chin, Wrex turned to the turian and moaned, "Can't you smell that? See how she wants this, wants us?"

Shrugging off his gloves revealing sharp talons, Garrus reaches between Shepard and Wrex to cut her bodysuit from navel to the valley of her breast, which lay exposed for their eyes to feast on. Picking her up by the waist, the krogan placed her on Garrus' lap as he yanked off his codpiece freeing himself finally.

Shepard glanced over as she watched Wrex take himself in hand, a soft moan escaping his gritted teeth as Garrus lowered his head and used his delightfully rough tongue to lap at her areolas until the nipples were throbbing from lack of attention. His talons cut into the back of the suit as he pulled her closer, his hands directing her hips to rock against his groin, directing the pace as his teeth nipped at her ears, her neck, her bottom lip. His long blue cock hit her stomach, the heat almost burning a patch through her suit as her juices seeped onto his lap, her fingers reached out to cup the back of his neck as she connected her eyes with him.

"Whelp, take her now damn it." Wrex growled out, his talons hooked into the back of her suit yanking it clear off her torso.

Getting the hint Garrus tore the material at her crotch, leaving the rest of it to hang in tatters around her hips. Taking her hands into his and pulling them behind her back, he lavished her aching chest with delightful bites and licks as Wrex lifted her by the waist and eased her wet core over Garrus' throbbing rod, impaling her slowly until she was fully seated on him.

They both cried out, her mouth hung open in a silent cry as he went deeper than anyone had been before. His fingers curled around her wrist tightly as she braced herself on his knees, panting as she tried to get used to his length.

"Sh-Shepard?" Garrus stuttered his eyes closed in deep concentration, his voice strained as he controlled his urges.

"Don't... Don't you dare move." She gritted out, her head thrown back, spine arched, breast teasingly pointed in the air waiting to be touched.

Wrex run a warm palm over her battle honed stomach muscles, his talons scratching at her pert nipples as she shuddered and clenched her inner walls around Garrus' cock. Unable to hold back anymore, the turian thrust into her wet heat, his fingers grab onto her hips to find purchase as he bucks wildly, not caring for rhythm or pace.

She rocks on his lap taking him deeper, her cries of pleasure pierce the air every few seconds, the wet slaps of his dick thrusting in her centre, the grunts from both males as they breathe deeply the musk of her body as they hold back their climax.

Shepard reaches out and takes Wrex in hand shocking the krogan, in the next second she left him downright speechless as she bent over and took him into her mouth, her fingers squeezing his quads as Garrus thrust into her faster, her head bobbing and gagging over the bulbous head of Wrex's cock. Wrapping his fingers in her hair he fucked her throat, Garrus keened loudly as her walls tightened painfully over him announcing her orgasm.

Pulling her off his cock by her hair, Wrex shot his load into the air some of it splashing on her chest and stomach as she was fucked more furiously by Garrus, his hips snapping against her juice soaked thighs. His talons gouged into her thighs as he cried out, his cowl thrown back as he roared her name, pumping his hips a few more times as his seed shot into her inviting and quivering core.

Falling back in a crumpled aching heap, she nestled against the bulk of them both her legs tangled with Garrus', her arms around Wrex as he used his tongue to bathe her cuts before applying medigel. She sighed happily, finally content for once, and thankful for her bad driving and the Mako's resilience to the rough ride. In more ways than one.


End file.
